If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Go-Colts
Summary: Ron's gone, and now Kim's left alone to cope with the consequences. This is a songfic featuring the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back." Fitting.


A/N—This is a low quality, spur of the moment one shot. You can take it as you will, and it might even fit in with an AU of _The__ Day it Changed_ or _Separated_. Who knows?

Anyway, this is a songfic featuring the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons.

**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**

**_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away!_**

_"Ron, I…thank you," I said, still surprised that anyone would make such a sacrifice for me._

_"It's nothing. What else are…friends for?" Best friends? No doubt._

_"Best friend," I said honestly._

_"Really?"___

_"Really.__ Forever?"_

_"Forever."___

For the millionth time this week, I broke down into tears. Best friends forever…you promised me Ron. You said that no matter what happened, we'd always be a team, best friends._  
  
**What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?**_****

_"Ron, I can't do this."_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"What if I humiliate myself in front of the whole school?"_

_"Don't worry, KP. I'll always be here for you."_

_"Really?"___

_"Really."___

Where do I go now? How could I have been so blind? I _need_ you Ron. Without you…what am I?

**_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me._**

More hot tears rolled down my face. My bed was literally soaked with my sorrow, but it meant nothing to me. How can such a discomfort ever hold up to the pain inside?**_  
  
I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!_**

_I looked around in nervous anxiety. Self-doubt crept over me. 'There's no way I can do this, not with people like Bonnie sitting in the crowd.' I felt like I was going to collapse._

_"KP!"__ 'Ron?'_

_"I thought your parents went out tonight," I whispered to him in surprise._

_"They did."_

_"Then how'd you get here?"_

_"I rode my bike."_

_"What? You rode your bike twenty miles?"_

_"Of course.__ How could I miss my best friend showing the whole school her amazingness?"_

_"Ron, I…" The announcer announced my name. It was time for me to walk on stage._

_"Remember…anything's possible for a Possible." I strode on stage with a majestic confidence that night and gave the best performance of my life._

Anything Ron. I'll do anything if you'd just come back. I'd give up everything just to hear your voice again, my 'friends', popularity, and…Josh.**_  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry!_**

"Kim, honey, are you okay?" my mom asked quietly outside my door. _Am I okay? I've just lost my best friend for a decade; I've just lost half of me.**  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me.**_

Take everything away. I don't need any of it. I only need…you. Someday, I'm going to find you. Somehow, someway I'm going to make things right again.**_  
  
I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
Theres not a thing, that I would not endure._**

_The slow dance music came on at our freshman spirit dance. Ron diffidently took me into his arms and looked into my eyes._

_"KP, now that high school's started, do you think you'll…meet new friends?"_

_"Of course, Ron.__ It's high school."_

_"And forget about me?"_

_"No! Never, Ron. You're my best friend in the whole world!"_

_"Okay…" he said wistfully, almost as if he were longing for something._

_"Nothing can change that." I went with Josh to the Spirit Dance the next year._

****

I never told you just how much you meant to me. Perhaps I didn't know it myself. Why does something like this always have to happen to put life in perspective? Why couldn't I just see that I had everything I'd ever need right in front of me? Mustering up my strength and stopping my tears, I stood up and yelled out the futile words that had no meaning anymore. _"I love you, Ron."_ There was no answer. I collapsed on to the bed and sobbed.**_  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me..._**


End file.
